


Leaked |Traducción|

by purpleeyestelllies, thegirlontheblackhoodie



Series: Best Of Collection |Traducción| [13]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Liam, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Coming in Someone, Drug Use, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Lube, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Past Relationship(s), Sex Tapes, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Zayn
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-02 07:47:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14540022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegirlontheblackhoodie/pseuds/thegirlontheblackhoodie
Summary: La sex-tape de Louis, Zayn y Liam se filtra, y Harry no puede evitar verla.





	Leaked |Traducción|

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Leaked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317766) by [purpleeyestelllies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies). 



> Esta es una traducción autorizada de la obra de [purpleeyestelllies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies). Todos los derechos de creación a la autora.
> 
> Pueden leer la obra original [aquí](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317766).
> 
> Siéntanse libres de comentar ante cualquier error que vean, dejar kudos si les gustó y ¡disfruten la lectura!
> 
> Srta. Ridisurda. xx

"¿Creen que esto es gracioso?"

Louis y Zayn estaban intentando evitar reírse totalmente mientras Liam se sentaba allí con miedo congelado en sus rasgos.

"Nop, para nada gracioso. Divertido, sí, pero gracioso, no," bromeó Louis. Zayn explotó entonces, riéndose hacia Louis y su gerencia, pero por dos razones diferentes.

"¡Sus indiscreciones no serán toleradas aquí! Este podría ser el fin de su carrera, chicos."

"¡Entonces hagan algo al respecto!" Gritó Liam.

Zayn tiró suavemente de Liam de vuelta al sofá en el que estaban sentados y puso una mano alrededor de su cintura cómodamente.

"Pasamos por el vídeo de la hierba, mis tuits de mierda, Harry saliendo. ¿Realmente creen que esto nos va a acabar?"

"Esto es completamente diferente, Louis, y tú lo sabes. Esto no puede ser pasado como chicos siendo chicos. Tres miembros de One Direction haciendo una sex-tape no es algo que puedas lanzar bajo la alfombra."

"No lo sé, a Zayn parece gustarle la alfombra." Zayn le dio un codazo a Louis, pero usó una sonrisa come-mierda.

"¿Necesito recordarles que todos ustedes están en relaciones a largo plazo con mujeres respetables. Zayn, ¡estás comprometido, por amor a Cristo!"

"Sí, como lo he estado por años ya." Zayn rodó los ojos.

"Sophia está bien," añade finalmente Liam a la conversación. "Ella sabe, y está bien."

"¿Sophia sabe?" Zayn sonaba impresionado.

Liam asintió. "Después me sentí tan mal. Tuve que decirle, pero ella entendió. No puedo imaginar lo que pensó de mí." Liam puso su cabeza en sus manos.

Louis se estiró y puso una mano en la rodilla de Liam. "Vamos, no tienes nada de lo que preocuparte. Esa mujer te ama más que a nada. Y ella lo entiende."

"Los fans no lo harán," interviene el hombre parcialmente calvo. "Estarán disgustados, repelidos, por lo que ustedes han hecho."

"¿En serio? ¿Han leído las cosas que escriben?" Bromeó Louis. "Creo que le estaríamos dando un regalo a los fans si el vídeo se filtra."

"Esto nunca verá la luz del día, les garantizamos eso."

***

 _La sex-tape de los miembros de One Direction, Liam Payne, Louis Tomlinson, y Zayn Malik se filtró ayer. Esta presenta a los chicos en varias posiciones comprometedoras. Dada su naturaleza gráfica, no podemos mostrar ningún fragmento, pero tenemos unos cuantos pantallazos del vídeo._ La mujer con los tacones reportó mientras los cinco chicos holgazaneaban en la sala de estar de Harry. Imágenes del vídeo saltaron en la pantalla, mostrando a tres de ellos desnudos, partes borrosas para TV, y doblados en todo tipo de maneras.

Harry escupió su té por toda su alfombra mientras Niall rió histéricamente y señaló a la pantalla. Harry se compuso lo suficiente para decir, "¡¿Una sex-tape?" ¿Qué carajo chicos?" Louis sabía que Harry le estaba hablando específicamente a él primero. Después de que rompieron, porque Harry quería salir [del clóset] y Louis no quería, las cosas estaban tensas. Ahora que Louis estaba siendo tan desdeñoso sobre una sex-tape gay con él y dos compañeros de banda supuestamente heterosexuales, Harry tenía que preguntarse qué demonios estaba pasando.

"Espera, ¿esto no es una broma?" Preguntó Niall a nadie en particular.

Louis sólo se encogió de hombros, haciendo a Harry rabiar más. "Sólo sucedió," fue todo lo que Louis pudo pensar que decir.

"¿Sólo sucedió?" Harry estaba de pie cerca a Louis. "Yo soy el rey de 'sólo sucedió'. ¡Esta mierda no sólo sucede!"

Zayn se paró entre los dos. "Nosotros no lo filtramos, lo juro, pero fuimos advertidos de que alguien podría hacerlo. Pensamos que se habían encargado de eso."

Los puños de Liam estaban apretados en el brazo del sofá y Niall se había puesto serio rápidamente y tenía un brazo a su alrededor. "Soph va a matarme."

"Ustedes pueden lograr pasar por esto," animó Niall. "Ella sabe que has dormido con chicos antes."

"No, ella sabe sobre la cinta." Liam quitó la noción con un gesto de la mano. "Sólo que le prometí que nadie la vería."

"¿Sophia sabe sobre ustedes? Y ella... como..."

"Y ella no me ha dejado todavía, sí."

"Bueno, entonces hubiera amado estar en el mismo circuito que Sophia, ¡porque aparentemente ella sabe cosas sobre ustedes antes que yo!" Gritó Harry.

Louis se levantó. "¡Tú ya no sabes! ¡Lo que hago no es de tu incumbencia!"

"¿De quién es la culpa de eso? ¡Tú no pudiste manejar el estar fuera! ¡No pudiste soportar a la gente sabiendo que me amabas! Pero un trío gay vuela directamente a ti, ¿no hay problema?"

"¡Eso no es el por qué lo terminé y lo sabes! ¡Estaba feliz por ti siendo capaz de salir, pero te negaste a esperarme!"

Harry lanzó sus brazos hacia arriba y giró su espalda hacia Louis. Zayn trató de suavizar la conversación. "Lo que pasó no es culpa de nadie más que nuestra jodida gerencia. Si estamos molestos con alguien, es con ellos. No con los otros." Louis tomó un par de respiraciones profundas y envió una sonrisa triste a Zayn antes de dejar el apartamento de Harry. Niall levantó a Liam y ellos también se fueron. Zayn puso su mano en el brazo de Harry y preguntó, "¿Qué necesitas?"

"Estar solo. Necesito algo de tiempo. Llámame en unas horas, ¿de acuerdo?" Dijo, sin devolverle la mirada a Zayn. Zayn hizo un sonido de asentimiento y agarró sus llaves y se fue. Harry cayó de vuelta en el sofá con un gruñido. Presionó play en el televisor y la mujer siguió hablando sobre el escándalo que eran sus mejores amigos.

_La gerencia de los chicos no pudo ser contactada para comentar, pero oímos de una fuente cercana a los chicos que no parecen muy molestos por la filtración. ¿Tal vez hay más de un miembro de gay de One Direction?_

Harry podría haberse reído si no estuviera tan frustrado mientras apagaba el televisor y dejaba su cabeza caer hacia atrás en el sofá. Miró hacia el techo una cantidad aceptable de tiempo antes de correr a su habitación, agarrar su portátil, y sentarse con las piernas cruzadas en la cabeza de su cama con la pantalla brillante en su regazo. Buscó en Google la cinta, pero sólo salió con imágenes borrosas y la ignorante opinión de Perez Hilton. Resopló y fue hacia un lugar que trataba de evitar, pero donde sabía que encontraría la respuesta: Tumblr.

Lo buscó y en minutos encontró el enlace al vídeo completo. Este surgió y le pidió que confirmara que tenía la edad para estar viendo el vídeo. Harry aceptó y esperó a que cargara. Había visto a todos los chicos en situaciones comprometedoras, así que sabía que no sería nada que no hubiera presenciado antes, o incluso participado en. De lo que estaba asustado era de ver a Louis con alguien más. Harry se aseguró de mantenerse lejos de la vida amorosa de Louis después de que rompieron, dolía demasiado verlo traer otra gente a casa. Incluso en un punto había empezado a sentirse mal por la situación en la que habían puesto a El. Ahora iba a ver a Louis hacer cosas a y con Liam y Zayn que él mismo había experimentado, y extrañaba tantísimo. El vídeo parecía hacer cargado lo suficiente así que Harry presionó 'reproducir'.

^V^V^

Reconoció la habitación de Zayn de inmediato. Las fuertes piezas de arte, el edredón oscuro. Había un plato con un encendedor y una pequeña pila de hierba molida en la mesa junto a la cama y una pipa puesta junto a este. Louis entró en la toma con ojos inyectados de sangre y una amplia sonrisa. Estaba ajustando la cámara en sólo un par de ajustados, calzoncillos azul oscuro. Cuando estuvo donde le gustaba, retrocedió lo suficiente para ver a Zayn y Liam besándose encima de la cama. Liam tenía un agarre firme en el largo cabello de Zayn mientras la mano de Zayn vagaba sobre el pecho firme de Liam.

"Hola, allí," Louis saludó a la cámara afectadamente. Estaba puesta en una esquina de la cama así que se mantenía en un ángulo en la toma. "Supongo que estoy diciendo hola a mí mismo porque seré el único viendo esto después." Aflojó una risa que cosquilleó un punto suave en la memoria de Harry. Louis era casi detestable cuando estaba drogado, pero al menos era libre. "Zee y Li también están aquí." Louis se paró fuera de la toma y dijo, "Díganme hola, chicos." Zayn se volteó hacia la cámara sin quitar su boca de la de Liam. Liam estrechó los ojos hacia el lente y sonrió en el beso como saludo. Estaban presionados pecho a pecho, también usando sólo una fina capa para cubrirse a sí mismos.

Louis prácticamente flotó hacia la mesa y tomó otra calada profunda de la pipa de vitral todavía ardiendo. Sopló el humo lentamente y suspiró pacíficamente. Zayn se giró y trajo a Louis a pararse entre sus piernas en el costado de la cama. Louis bajó la pipa hacia la boca de Zayn y lo ayudó a tomar una calada. Zayn sonrió hacia Louis mientras retenía el humo y se giraba hacia Liam. Presionó su boca a la de Liam y Liam la abrió para recibir el humo y la lengua de Zayn dentro antes de que el humo se filtrara fuera entre sus labios. Louis puso el vidrio de vuelta en la mesa y trepó en la cama tras Zayn.

La mano de Liam inmediatamente se movió de la cadera de Zayn a la de Louis, tirando de todos ellos juntos. Louis besó lentamente sobre los delgados hombros y la lisa espalda de Zayn, presionando sus labios intencionalmente cada vez que alcanzaba justo detrás de su oreja. Liam besó los labios de Zayn mientras Louis succionaba en la piel suave un par de pulgadas más allá mientras Zayn gemía y empujaba de vuelta en Louis. Louis tomó la pista y dejó que su mano rozara sobre la piel de Zayn bajo sus calzoncillos. Deslizó sus dedos pasando la cinturilla y desapareció bajo el material. Zayn gruñó en la boca de Liam y envolvió sus dedos en el cabello corto de Liam. Liam movió una mano hacia abajo hacia el pecho de Zayn y frotó un pulgar sobre el pezón de Zayn, haciéndolo clavar sus uñas en el cabello de Liam y separarse de su boca para respirar.

"Joder, chicos," jadeó Zayn, y dejó caer su cabeza hacia el costado en su almohada. Liam y Louis rieron entre dientes y continuaron su atención. Zayn estaba empujando con movimientos diminutos entre los dos chicos. "Déjame. Déjame tocar," pidió Zayn y estiró una mano hacia abajo bajo los calzoncillos de Liam. Liam chilló, luego gimió cuando Zayn apretó el trasero de Liam en su palma. Trajo a Liam más cerca y molió sus durezas juntas con la mano de Louis todavía atorada entre ellos. Liam dejó que Zayn lo guiara por un minuto mientras él lo alcanzaba, y luego se unió a él en molerse uno contra el otro. Louis ubicó sus dedos en la polla de Zayn mientras ellos frotaban contra el otro y mantuvo su boca trabajando en el cuello de Zayn, dejando unas cuantas marcas oscuras. Zayn se detuvo de repente y se giró hacia Louis. "Quiero probarte."

Louis gimió y asintió antes de levantarse de la cama. Tiró a Zayn hacia arriba junto a él y lo besó. Zayn bajó los shorts de Louis hacia el suelo y cayó en sus rodillas. Louis se sentó en el borde de la cama y pasó sus dedos por el suave cabello de Zayn. "Luces tan bien en tus rodillas, amor." Zayn ojeó a Louis con descaro pero tarareó y besó la parte de arriba de cada muslo de Louis. Besó de aquí para allá lentamente, acercándose a la polla orgullosa de Louis. Cuando la alcanzó, lamió una franja de la base a la punta y tomó la cabeza entre sus labios. Louis tartamudeó una respiración y puso sus manos a cada lado del rostro de Zayn. "Tan bueno. Extrañé esto."

Liam gateó hasta detrás de Louis y se sentó espalda a pecho con él. Louis inclinó la cabeza y tomó la boca de Liam en la suya. "Hey," sonrió Liam.

"Hola," devolvió Louis amorosamente.

Liam pasó sus manos arriba y abajo de los costados de Louis mientras él lo besaba. Se estiró alrededor y empujó la cabeza de Zayn más abajo en la polla de Louis. Zayn gimió y la tomó ansiosamente. Louis gruñó ante la nueva calidez y dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás en el hombro de Liam. Liam frotó círculos en el cabello de Zayn y besó suavemente el hombro de Louis. Zayn descendió más hasta que sus labios golpearon las caderas de Louis. Louis dejó salir un pequeño _uughhh_ y empujó hacia arriba dentro de la boca de Zayn. Zayn lamió descuidadamente alrededor de Louis, haciendo que la saliva se derramara fuera en la polla de Louis. Liam tomó su mano del cabello de Zayn y alcanzó entre las piernas de Louis para acariciar sus bolas. Las caderas de Louis se dispararon hacia arriba y folló más fuerte dentro de la boca de Zayn.

"Cerca," fue todo lo que tuvo que decir para que Liam y Zayn doblaran sus esfuerzos, Liam estirándose más allá para jugar con el agujero de Louis mientras las piernas de Louis se separan para él, y Zayn succionó duro en la longitud pulsante de Louis. Otro minuto y un gemido roto salió de la boca de Louis mientras sus ojos se apretaban cerrados y los músculos de sus brazos se tensaban. Disparó dentro de la boca de Zayn y empujó entre el cuerpo de Liam y la boca de Zayn mientras salía de su cima. Zayn se retiró y sonrió satisfecho mientras sacaba la lengua para mostrar el semen de Louis reposando en ella. Luego, sentándose en sus rodillas, trajo a Liam hacia adelante para empujar la semilla de Louis en su boca.

Liam gimió y tomó el regalo de Zayn con una risa entre dientes antes de tragar. Louis cayó hacia atrás flojo contra el pecho de Liam. Liam envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Louis y besó dulcemente su mejilla. Liam asintió hacia la hierba. "Quiero otro. ¿Lo encenderías por mí?" Le preguntó a Zayn.

Zayn asintió y puso un poco más en la pipa y la encendió para Liam mientras la sostenía hacia la boca de Liam. Liam inhaló, haciendo el agua burbujear, luego inhaló de nuevo cuando Zayn sacó el tapón. El humo llenó los pulmones de Liam y cayó hacia atrás en la cama, trayendo a Louis con él, tosiendo el humo cuando el peso de Louis golpeó su pecho. Se rieron juntos y giraron para yacer en sus costados, pecho a pecho. Zayn tomó una calada mientras todavía estaba caliente y rápidamente la disparó en la boca de Louis, así él no sería dejado fuera. La puso de vuelta en la mesa y se recostó detrás de Liam.

"Estoy tan duro, amigos," voceó Zayn.

Liam alcanzó tras él para palmear el bulto de Zayn. "Vamos a hacernos cargo de ello entonces."

Zayn empujó sus calzoncillos hacia abajo con impaciencia y se inclinó hacia Liam. "Te quiero."

Los ojos de Liam cayeron cerrados y asintió. "Sí."

Zayn se movió a la parte de arriba de la cama y dijo, "Móntame y Lou te dará una mamada."

Liam gimió y Louis sonrió ante la sugerencia de Zayn. Zayn se sentó de vuelta contra el cabecero y puso una almohada bajo él. Liam se sentó y se inclinó hacia atrás en el pecho de Zayn. Louis metió sus dedos en la cinturilla de Liam y bajó sus calzoncillos para revelar la polla dura de Liam al mundo. Zayn no esperó para agarrar a Liam en su mano y acariciarlo sin prisa. Liam suspiró y puso una mano sobre la de Zayn para apretar más.

Louis se bajó de la cama y desapareció de la toma. Volvió con una botella de lubricante y una sonrisa perversa. "¿Puedo?" Zayn asintió y Liam se volteó, así estaba en sus rodillas, a horcajadas sobre Zayn, su boca junto a la polla de Zayn. Liam levantó la mirada a Zayn antes de poner besos con la boca abierta en el eje de Zayn una y otra vez. Louis abrió la botella con un chasquido y cubrió cuatro dedos generosamente. Puso la botella a un lado de la cama y se arrodilló detrás de Liam antes de suavizar su mano seca hacia abajo de la espalda de Liam, haciéndolo arquearse hacia el toque y poniendo su trasero en exhibición. Zayn gruñó el nombre de Liam en lujuria y empujó sus manos arriba y abajo de los omóplatos de Liam.

Louis besó justo en la curva del trasero de Liam y luego puso un dedo en el agujero de Liam. "No has hecho esto en un tiempo. Apuesto a que estás tan estrecho, Li," comentó Louis. Liam gimió y dejó caer su cabeza a la cadera de Zayn mientras seguía boqueando en la larga polla de Zayn. Louis presionó suavemente su dedo dentro, Liam empujando hacia atrás en él codiciosamente. Louis resopló una risa y empujó otro dedo dentro al lado del primero. Liam gimió y apretó sus manos en las sábanas cerca a las piernas de Zayn. Tomó a Zayn de vuelta en su boca y mamó en la cabeza. Zayn no lo presionó, sólo lo dejó jugar con la punta goteante de Zayn.

Louis empujó sus dedos dentro y fiera mientras abría a Liam de dentro hacia afuera. Liam estaba haciendo diminutos sonidos alrededor de la polla de Zayn, causando que Zayn arañara en la espalda de Liam para evitar empujar dentro de su boca. Louis añadió el tercer dedo y empujó hasta que estaba puesto profundo dentro de él y esperó a que Liam se ajustara. Cuando Liam empujó hacia atrás en la mano de Louis, bombeó sus dedos profundo dentro del agujero de Liam.

"¿Puedes tomar cuatro, Li?" Preguntó Louis suavemente.

Liam retiró su boca de Zayn y gimoteó, "No lo sé."

Zayn puso un dedo bajo la barbilla de Liam e inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba para que lo mirara. "Yo sé que puedes," susurró Zayn.

Liam miró a Zayn por un largo momento en silencio antes de asentir. "Sí, Lou, adelante."

Louis besó la espalda de Liam y acarició la piel sobre su espina dorsal cuando dijo, "Eres asombroso, Li."

Liam aulló bajo el alago y separó sus rodillas un poco para hacer más espacio para Louis. Louis giró tres dedos dentro de Liam para asegurarse de que estaba estirado antes de sacarlos hasta las puntas; ubicó su meñique en el semicírculo con sus otros dedos y empujó dentro lentamente. Liam hizo un sonido roto en el fondo de su garganta mientras los dedos de Louis lo abrían. Zayn pasó una mano tranquilizadoramente por el cabello de Liam y murmuró ánimos. _Luces tan bien, Li. Lo estás haciendo tan bien. No puedo esperar para sentirte._ Liam tarareó y besó la mano de Zayn donde estaba presionada en su mejilla.

Louis movió sus dedos alrededor y los curvó para presionar en el punto más sensible de Liam. El cuerpo entero de Liam se tambaleó y gimió sobre el regazo de Zayn. Louis sonrió y presionó de nuevo. La voz de Liam sonó como si fuera a llorar cuando tartamudeó un, "Lou, Lou, por favor." Louis le dio un shhh y sacó sus dedos. Liam gruñó ante el aire que lo llenó y rápidamente se giró para sentarse en el regazo de Zayn. "Lo necesito," fue todo lo que dijo antes de alinear a Zayn y sentarse duramente en él. Las manos de Zayn volaron a las caderas de Liam mientras gemía el nombre de Liam.

Liam empezó un lento pero duro ritmo, disparando arriba y abajo en el regazo de Zayn. La cabeza de Zayn cayó hacia atrás contra la cabecera y clavó sus uñas en las caderas de Liam, seguramente dejando moretones. Louis se movió hacia arriba en la cama y se puso a horcajadas en los muslos de Zayn para tomar la polla rebotando de Liam en su mano. Liam resopló y mordió su labio para mantener sus sonidos bajo control, pero Louis no lo estaba teniendo. Bajó y puso sólo la punta de Liam en su boca. Los movimientos de Liam lo tenían deslizándose profundo dentro de la boca de Louis cada par de segundos. Louis ahuecó sus mejillas y se afirmó en los muslos de Zayn para mantenerse balanceado mientras Liam follaba su boca y se follaba a sí mismo en la polla de Zayn.

Louis estaba medio duro de nuevo y poniéndose más rígido conforme pasaban los momentos. Se tomó a sí mismo en su mano y bombeó su mano rápidamente sobre su longitud. Liam empezó a ponerse caótico con sus embestidas, dejando saber a los chicos que estaba cerca. Zayn estaba casi mudo, lo que significaba que también estaba cerca. Liam detuvo su gran ritmo arriba y abajo y mantuvo a Zayn profundo dentro suyo, así estaba cepillando contra su próstata cada vez que empujaba hacia atrás en él. Louis bajó más y succionó fuerte, saboreando el pre-semen de Liam en su lengua.

Liam agarró los bíceps de Louis en sus dedos y se corrió en su garganta mientras empujaba desesperadamente en Zayn. Zayn mordió el hombro de Liam y empujó sus caderas fuerte contra el trasero de Liam mientras lo llenaba con su semilla. Liam gimoteó, pero se quitó de Zayn empujó a Louis de vuelta en la cama y tomó su espasmódica polla en su mano. Liam lo masturbó hasta Louis estaba disparando hacia arriba en su propio estómago.

Zayn se recostó junto a Louis y tiró de Liam hacia él. Liam pasó un dedo a través de las tiras de semen a través de los abdominales de Louis y dio algo de ello a Zayn, quien chupó el dedo de Liam dentro de su boca y gimió calladamente ante el sabor de Louis. Louis se tambaleó fuera de la cama en aturdimiento y desapareció de nuevo. Volvió con una tela húmeda y los limpió a los tres antes de lanzar la toalla al suelo y volver hacia la cámara. No podía dejar de sonreír mientras meneaba las cejas y dijo, "¿Bastante bueno, huh?" Entonces el vídeo se fue a negro y la barra de tiempo alcanzó su final.

^V^V^

Harry se quedó mirando a su computadora, semen cubriendo su mano, y su mente un campo minado de emociones. Agarró su portátil en ambas manos y lo catapultó hacia la pared. Golpeó con un crujido alto y luego cayó al suelo en dos pedazos, la pantalla destrozada y teclas faltando. Harry subió de nuevo sus pantalones y salió de la cama. La pared empezó siendo un agradable color azul, pero luego se volvió roja, y Harry no pudo descubrir por qué hasta que bajó la mirada a sus manos y vio sus nudillos sangrientos. Puso sus manos en la pared manchada de sangre y se inclinó pesadamente en ellas. Su cabeza cayó entre sus hombros mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caer de sus cansados ojos.

**Author's Note:**

> Puedes encontrarme en [Tumblr](http://thegirlontheblackhoodie.tumblr.com/) y [Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/girlontheblackhoodie)


End file.
